


Calibrating

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Male Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: "I am not. I was…,” Wally flounders for a moment, trying to remember what he had been doing. “I was calibrating my goggles, okay?”





	Calibrating

“Dude, I  _so_ was not!” Wally insists vehemently, tailing his friend as they walk through the halls of Mount Justice. “I think you need your eyes checked. Wearing sunglasses all the time like that is bound to cause a condition.”

Dick laughs, and it echos in Wally’s ears like the most annoying sound in the world.

"I’m not the one with a condition.”

Wally scowls, yanking his Kid Flash mask away from his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The smile on his pal’s face is so smug it makes Wally want to punch him in the arm, but he’s tried that enough times to know Rob will most likely just dodge aside before his knuckles can connect.

“I think you know exactly what it means, Wall-man,” Dick tells him vaguely, coming to a stop. He pulls his shades down to level Wally with a look, his smile morphing slowly into what can only be described as a shit-eating-grin. 

“Uh,  _no_ , I don’t,” Wally says, crossing his arms over his heroic symbol. “What I  _do_ know is you clearly didn’t see what you think you saw. Which is nothing, by the way.”

"You just keep telling yourself that, buddy.” Dick pats him disarmingly on the shoulder. “But  _this_  Bat doesn’t miss a thing. I saw you watching Artemis limber up before she handed your butt to you. You were looking  _pret-ty_ happy about it.”

"I so was not!” Wally yelps again. His cheeks definitely  _aren’t_ kind of sort of warm or anything. Why should they be? Dick’s totally off his rocker, starting to see things. “You’re a nut case!”

“And  _you’re_ in some serious denial.”

"I am  _not_. I was…,” Wally flounders for a moment, trying to remember what he had been doing. “I was calibrating my goggles, okay?”

Dick looks at him. Wally can’t see his eyes through the darkened glass, but somehow he just  _knows_  that the kid is giving him this disbelieving, squinty-eyed look. The nerve.

"Wally, your goggles weren’t even on your face, they were on your forehead.”

“Okay, dude, I’m going to do you a favor and inform Bats of the condition your sunglasses are causing. Maybe he can get you some help before it’s irreversible,” the speedster tells him, looking incredibly grave. “Because I can tell you, 100% accurately, that I was calibrating my goggles. My face just happened to be in Artemis’s direction, okay? In fact, I was looking that way  _before_ Artemis walked over there and started… showing off.” He waves his hands around for emphasis.

Dick’s eyebrows raise, his grin returning.

"She was showing off, huh?”

“Well, of course. Just like she always does! It’s like she can’t help herself, she’s gotta be up in everyone’s face with her stupid long hair, and her manly biceps, and her washboard lady abs. It’s ridiculous! Who even looks like that?” he exclaims. It’s the thought of how obnoxious she is that has him all in a frenzy, because his heart is flying in his chest like he’s just run from Central all the way to Gotham. She’s got that effect on him like no one else does; it drives him  _crazy._

“So you admit that you were watching her?”

Wally closes his mouth, looking at Dick. His brows furrow.

“How could I not, she was right in front of me when I was  _calibrating my goggles_ ,” Wally insists hotly, making precise gestures with his hands as he says the last three words. Sometimes you just really have to stress your point with Dick. 

"Glad to see you’re making progress in accepting it then!” Dick says cheerily. Wally gapes at him.

“What? Dude, you’re trying to tell me I was like, making eyes at her or something, bu—”

“ _Actually_ , I didn’t say anything about you making eyes at her. I just said you were watching her. Which, by the way, you just admitted, along with making eyes at her. “

Wally opens his mouth to speak. Then he closes it, and he feels dumb.

“What? No, that’s not what I—”

“Artemis, hey!” Dick says suddenly, looking over Wally’s shoulder and waving. Wally’s heart leaps into his throat, and with unexplained panic rising in his chest, he whips around so fast he gives himself whiplash, expecting to see the archer herself. But there’s no one there.

And when he turns back to Dick, he’s not there either. In fact, the only thing that greats his gaping face is echoing laughter.

“You’re a dead Bat,” Wally hisses murderously to himself, cheeks hot, and with a burst of speed, disappears down the hall with the full intent of killing his so-called best pal.


End file.
